Forgotten Past
by Ultimate Ryuu
Summary: Sequel to Soon To Come. Ling Xiaoyu saw her friend being hurt, herself as well. Jin Kazama ran away at this, but right now, all he really wants...is to see her happy smile again. xiaoyujin fic. OMG, CHAP 5! WHOA! O.O
1. Attitude

**a/n: **Hey and welcome to the sequel to the Tekken fiction _Soon To Come_. Actually the point was to post this sequel _next week_, but I couldn't wait...hihi! If you haven't read it, you'll be a bit confused, but thank you if you've read it, and of course thank you if you just reads this without reading Soon To Come...okay, I talk too much...e-he, anyways, it's a JinXiaoyu fic, so don't cry if you find it out without reading this (well, you did now!). And, hello to the fast readers of this story. I'll be very nice and make all the chapters pretty long, so you can be a happy reader of this story. Sweet and cute, of course, I'll let it stay as that! Let's say welcome to the Tekken stars, people! Enjoy and have fun! Very, very, very importent I tell ya.

_**Note: I'm an ultimate Jin+Xiaoyu fan! Great if you are one too!**_

**Disclaimer: **Namco and Tekken belongs to others than me.

* * *

**Summery**

Jin woke up in some destroyed forest, and later to see a village on fire. He doesn't know what's going on, but feels the devil gene push him away from the reality. And as he meets a worried Ling Xiaoyu, his life goes to hell. Only one to save him, _his own mother_, he attends an incredible experience and gets saved with some help from his only friend, _Xiaoyu_.

Jin looks at her with two confused eyes, but a smile boomed over his pure face. She had just made him feel happy, and he doesn't know what the_ hell _was happening when his mother came crossing over his sight and woke Xiaoyu up from her pain in wounds. And later on, she forgets everything about what've happened to him and her. At this, he can start all over again. But in this story, no one can breake his thanks for her, he'll never_ hurt _her again. He had told himself this many times, and now it was becoming the truth. Forever more. Maybe he had taken her best friend's life, and maybe he had killed her smile along the way. But this, _Kazama Jin_,_ was a happy man_. Whom he felt releived, he had this thing inside him, he couldn't say what. But deep inside, something were blooming, wanting him to do the action. _Something is wrong_, Jin thought. And now...-

_The story goes on again._

* * *

**Forgotten Past**

_by: Ultimate Ryuu_

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Attitude_

What could he do? What was the reason for all this? Maybe it was him, just look at how it turned out to be,_ he _had done it. But why was he happy? He never used to be so glad for something he didn't know what was the reason of... A chest full of blood. A pants botteled with holes. Hair drawn over the face of his, so fussy with a black pine. He took one step, trying to walk one more. A hand shocke over his shoulder, then a face giving him a glare. He remembered the key in his pocket, but as he turned for it, it was nothing to find. He stopped for a secund and looked back down the stairs. Someone laughing made him turn to the other right of him, and continuing _smiling_.

"Eh... lost my keys..." he shrugged all of a sudden.

The girl in front of him giggeled and gave him a hand helping him up the rest of the stairs. His wounds still hurt bad. More blood poundered out off them, making a mess over his skin. Yet he scraped his fingers over them to stop the bleeding, he forgot the reason why it had been made, and concentrated about going correct up the two final steps, soon to come at the end of the corridor and up the stairs. It felt like_ hell _to walk, the bad wound over his chest just started widening as he came up. Something told him to smile, _all of the time_, not _stop_ smiling. Why was that? He couldn't tell for shure. But his name on the door got him to grin, even though he didn't know why at this_ either_...

"_Kazama Jin_..." he spoke and saw his friend smiling happily up at the tall figure of his stance, holding fasten over the wall.

"I really neeeeeed to clean those wounds of yours... you doesn't wanna go to the hospital, so I don't got any choice, brother." she said with a brash accent, not hearing him talking to himself, he didn't give her any attention, though he tried breathing and calming down.

Jin gave the room a glare with his head in a spin. He saw a new door, just likely to his. He haden't any idea who were living there, nor did he use any energy to find it out. Simple as he was, but hard to read. But now everyone could see his happy smile, even under the red colour over his mouth.

In five secunds, he lead over to his own home, then facing his apartment door. In that sencet, he stroke his arm out. _Pain again_, but he was ready to use the left power he had to slam up the door. One time before, he had to do the same. Now, _again_.

_No_, he couldn't continue. The expression onto the Chinese face at the side of him... he had to stop. The eyes on her face, a tear to squeez out. She was worried about him, and he was only thinking about himself. What had happened to him in the time they were running together? This feeling he had, was it normal? He felt so happy that he wanted to die for her. He realized it now. _Ling Xiaoyu_, eighteen years old, a fighter of _Hakke Ken _and_ Hike Ken _Martial Arts, she was his only _best friend_. A body so small in size, a face so cute. These two ponytails at both the sides, she had moved them away and let her hair wash over her shoulders, like a picture up on the wall. She looked so cute. How he missed seeing her in her school costume. He wanted to see her in them again. Not just that, his _own_ costume, deep down in a box down in the basement. A picture of him and her, a warm day at Mishima High School, two years ago, both in their school costume. Jin had hong it up on the wall in his livingroom, the first picture everyone could see when they entered the room, still this good looking on it.

Jin Kazama wanted to write it down, _all of it_. Everything he had been through, every little detail. And_ yes_, he would write her a song, and she would hear it coming out of his mouth, his _private_ words. He would say what he couldn't say without a paper and a pen.

_So sweet_, _indeed_.

"_Jin_...?" Xiaoyu's voice said at Jin's face covered with both his hands. He looked through the space between his fingertips, then realizing her worrying face again.

"Okay!" he said aloud, with a sweet and manly voice under his breath, "I'll attend the best hospital in the whole Japan. And you'll be my_ angel _along the way." he finished.

Xiaoyu moved her foot over the floor and walked closer to his presence, "_Thank you_!". At this, she giggeled a chilish laugh, continuing pushing into his arm, "Come on, then! We don't got all day, your_ wounds _don't got all day!".

* * *

Jin and Xiaoyu met a cab on the way over the road, they sprut towards it and found themselves a neat spot in the back. The driver looked strange at them raising a brow, but when he heard to gass over to the hospital twenty minutes away, he drew his foot over the pedal and gave the car a fast speed up the street. Kinda a sight of money in his eyes as he gave a smirk in the mirror at the two of them.

The day was over. It was in this very morning he and Xiaoyu were alone in the forest out in the bushes. But as much as he knew, Xiaoyu had forgotten everything about it. But did she know some of it, _something_? And now_ what_? Jin couldn't let it go, he wanted to know. But what if she didn't know a _shit_, then it wasn't the best idea to say what had happened. He decided to shut his mouth as he saw the Chinese girl looking intence out off the window. She was thinking about something... he bended forward and looked on the dashboard and over at the money-screen in the head of the drivers seat. It showed some yen, they had been driving in ten minutes. It felt like it had been one hour by now. The two, or three of them haden't been sharing a word. But Kazama Jin wasn't the _speaking_ type, he was used not to say as much as the rest. But now, he really wanted to tell her _everything_ there was to be said. This thing he was thinking about, he couldn't bare the mere secret, he had to tell her _some day_. Two years... three years... ten... _The day would come_, he thought.

* * *

Jin opened his mouth to speak, but he got cut off when the driver yelled them to hand the cash over and get the_ hell _outta there. He nodded and found the cash from the pocket at the back of his pants. His arm started shaking. The scar on his arm, it had gotten wider, and it hurt more as he moved on it.

Xiaoyu turned her face at Jin, she smiled and grabbed the money, "I'll help you! It's not good to let your wounds get bigger, you know,_ stupid_!". Jin couldn't do anything but smile halfe a grin.

The driver got_ his _and spead away. Ling Xiaoyu turned up in the head of Jin Kazama, she gave him a warming smile, her favourite smirk.

"Do you need eny help?" she asked very friendly in her tonefall, but a sad touch under her breath.

Jin continued past her without answering, but pushed into her shoulder to get her to move away. With rollong her eyes, she looked at him, following her eyes at him, he walked up the three steps and came up beneath the entrance door up on the placa. She had to rub her clothes for a moment to check that her style was as good as before. She had changed what she was wearing this morning. Now to a slightened t-shirt with a mini skirt in soft pink right under the big shirt of hers. Small shoes in yellow, with a picture of a panda. It reminded her of her best friend in the whole world, _Panda_-_chan_. She would pick her up after she had watched over Jin. The animal zoo for pandas, _Panda Land_. Yes, Xiaoyu had written that name, only with some help from the owner,_ Heihachi Mishima_. An old man with grey hair in two spikes at the side, and a bare skull in the middle. Xiaoyu looked up at him as a grandfather. Two years ago, she lived there with him, only for a week though. But he was so nice to her. For example, giving her_ Panda_ and learning the animal to fight, her bodyguard for the Tournament.

Ling Xiaoyu gave a yawn, how_ tired _she was. And the most stupid thing of it all, she haden't done_ anything_. What was going on here? She had so much to do, homework, training, working, meeting her true grandfather and parents, she did hit nighteen in about one week, she had to throw a _party_. Jin would come. Xiaoyu was dreaming as she heard a manly voice yelling and meeting her ears. She hit up from her thoughts and saw Jin Kazama hanging over the upper fence at the 2nd floor, he almost fell down while holding his arms over the bold of steel.

The Chinese fasten her muscles and ran up to him, then she made him place both his arms over her shoulders and softly leaning over her back, and then helping him inside the hospital area.

"Jin...?" Xiaoyu spoke holding on Jin's body, not to make him loose all his powers and meeting the floor with a bang. Jin didn't look at her, but answered with a weak voice; "What is it?".

"Well... I'll throw a party next monday, and I hope you'll come.".

He didn't reply, but pointed at the door, "Of course!" Xiaoyu said and grabbed for the door handle on the entrance door, then hitting it up and seeing people running around, back and fourth. Xiaoyu let Jin go, but didn't give up her question; "_No_ or _yes_, Jin!" she gooweled at him standing in his presence, kinda serious this time. He met her eyes as he turned his face towards her, his smile was all gone.

"It's not the time to be talking about that _now_, Xiao!" he finished, but continued walking badly in his bad shape over the floor and over to the counter with the big _reception sign _on the table. A lady looked up at his Japanese face of beauty.

"Can I...-" she stopped, "...-_oh my God_...!" was her last reply as a button got pushed and three men came running into the room, she nodded at them and pointed at Jin with a finger in the air.

He looked back at Xiaoyu, she said good-bye seeing the three men taking him into another room. Jin gave her halfe a smile as he disappeared into a the room along the men. Some of them uttered his last name, _Kazama_. He was sure known, maybe because he was fighting in the Tournament's of Heihachi _Mishima_'_s_. But the last one, _The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5_, Heihachi was known dead._ It couldn't be_, Xiaoyu thought at it. A happy man as he, who would've killed a man like him? She didn't understand. There sure were alot of people that were jealous, but could they kill him?

When thinking back at what had happened these last months, she haden't been talking to Jin since a fight in the Tournament 5, he won, she had to leave._ And little of it did she know_... Her dream of saving the Mishima family. Giving Heihachi's life back, it all went into pieces when Jin bursted her down into the ground. A bad day to visite the hospital. _This_ hospital. Her grandfather send her, he was fighting in the Tournament as well.

"_Omigosh_!" Xiaoyu debated aloud when thinking straight.

She ran over to the lady sitting in the reception and reading the newspaper. Xiaoyu got so hyper and grabbed the paper out off her hands and piled back.

"Hey! You can't just_ take _the paper like that!" the lady yelled after her, but she gave up and headed for the phone ringing hysteric behind her.

Xiaoyu turned the leaves, but didn't find what she was searching for, "Nothing... have I been sleeping through it,_ or what_?" she said to herself, letting people stare at her, something she sprut away and ran back to the lady behind the reception desk.

"Excuse me?" was Xiaoyu's reply.

The lady gave her a ear away from the telephone, "What is it?".

"When is the Tournament 5 to stop?" Xiaoyu asked and threw the newspaper on the counter, contining placing both her arms in a cross.

The lady excused the one in the phone, and came tumbling over to her, staring angry at her, "It's over, _little girl_!" she finished and turned back to the talk, but before completing, Xiaoyu shouted out at her that she had to turn to her again, "You're using my time? What is it_ now_?".

Xiaoyu calmed down and continued, "When did it stop, it couldn't just have stopped without a reason...?".

The reception lady glared at her for a secund, but answered; " "Two or three weeks ago, _Kazuya Mishima _won. End of the line, _go home_!".

The Chinese saw her going over to the phone again, looking at her, a bit _mad_.

"But... I just came _home_ from the Tournament...?" she thought, not getting an answer. "Two weeks with fighting, and it's over...? It can't be... am I _dreaming_...?".

Two feets running fast among a crew of people, running along with her. But she took out one of her arms and stopped one nurse heading for a bleeding man, she gave Xiaoyu two big eyes in a shock of seeing her standing in front of her, "HURT?" she yelled at her in a question.

Xiaoyu had to step back not to be tripped over by her angry nature, "Um... it's _April_ now, right?".

The nurse shocke her head and was ready to run away, but Xiaoyu grabbed her shoulder and stopped her in doing what she was suppose to do.

"Are you sure?".

"Yes," the lady in white replied, then going for her watch, showing the date of the month, and the time of the presence, "May 4 2005.".

Everything she could think of, it was blurring away when Ling Xiaoyu gasped and flapped down on the couch next to a young girl in a black dress. The Chinese couldn't believe it. She always watched the time and date. Nothing went wrong when she did, but when she didn't... this would've happened... and it had just started. Did Jin lie to her? Or did the whole world do?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**a/n:** This was the very end of the first chapter of this Tekken story. Hope you've enjoyed, and I hope you'll stay tuned for more. When that is said, I'll be glad if you give me a review on what you think. Just push the button now, guys. I'll be waiting!

The next chapter will be long as well, and I suppose I'll put in some interesting things for you to eat.

Thanks for reading, it's my pleasure to write this, I_ love _it!

_**Love...**_

_**Victoria**_


	2. Hospital

**a/n:** Yay, another chapter to read for ya all. And yeah, thank you to all those who read. I love writing this, so I hope you love reading it. Have fun and enjoy, if you don't like it, do not read it. Easy. Yeah, yeah, thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. Glad you liked it, or if you didn't, I'm sorry. This chapter is pretty strange...I like strange things though!

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah...nope, ain't mine at all, but who wouldn't love to have it, I would've. Only one thing, this is MY story.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Hospital_

"Jin?" was all she could come with. Jin Kazama lay in his hospital room, he was sleeping. Ling Xiaoyu walked up to him, sat down on a chair, started looking intence on him, studying his outline. A smile swept over her face. Jin looked so lonely where he was sleeping, so_ silent_. Everything Xiaoyu thought of, _what the hell was happening_? When Jin woke up, she would have a good talk with him, and he would answer her.

* * *

By the next day, the Chinese girl came in her school costume stepping into her friend's hospital room. He was sleeping, _still _sleeping. Xiaoyu had just gotten from Mishima High School. She found herself running to look after Jin. But as she was hoping him to be awake,_ he wasn_'_t_. As much as the nurses told her, they said he would've be sleeping all day. Either did she know he had just gotten through an operation. He lost much blood, he was_ dying_. He was strong, he wouldn't_ die_. This message got Xiaoyu to sit down, beside him,_ again_,_ glaring _at him.

Xiaoyu felt her hand over _his_, bending over him, "Jin?" her voice came, asking after him.

She thought she could see him move, but _no_, she blinked her eyes, _nothing_. She continued slappng her head, then raising up and walking to the window next to him. Xiaoyu looked out off the window, then realizing it was dark outside. "I've been here all day...?" she started talking to herself, but reminded herself about her life when she saw her reflection into the window. She stared at herself when she heard a voice from behind, she turned her head around. A smiling woman stood there pointing a note at her.

"Sorry, _Kazama Jin _need his rest. Now, write under here." she finished and waved after her. Xiaoyu nodded in answer, then coming up to her.

The lady gave her a pen to write under on the paper, then smiling and leaning against the door, "_Poor guy_." she said, Xiaoyu met her eyes, then turning the other cheek, "_Yes_.".

The nurse continued talking yet she saw Xiaoyu's back, "_Boyfriend_?". One word got the Chinese girl, dressed in her school costume, to turn around, seeing the grin over her face.

"Boyfriend?" the nurse repeated all of a sudden. Xiaoyu shocke her head and gave the lady the paper, "_Best_ friend.".

The grin became a giggle, "Very good then, I'll _date_ him." she replied with a flirty accent as she closed Jin's door. Xiaoyu stood studying her when she walked down the corridor and turning out off her sight. The Chinese redid her ponytails, took another look in the window at the side of her, then looking down at her dress.

"I'm okay.".

"_Really_.".

Ling Xiaoyu found herself leaving the hospital, at the mere night. Japan would be sleeping by now, the streets were empty. With walking alone down the pavement, she looked into each corner she walked past. Why? She couldn't say, something just told her to. And she did.

* * *

As soon as Xiaoyu came home to her apartment, she found a letter laying on the floor. This feeling made her _sick_, but she sat her foot on it and didn't care, closed the door and started doing whatever she used to. Throwing her jacket on the chair beside the bathroom,_ only now_, she threw it on the floor. When she came past the mirrior on the wall in her bedroom, she walked back again and started studying herself. The two ponytails, her brown eyes, her lips. She felt her fingertips over her face, feeling the warm skin of hers. A puff, a vision, there she saw it. Her hands lightning yellow. _Omigosh_! No, as she blinked again, it was_ gone_. Xiaoyu came closer to the reflection of hers, looking down at her hands, the picture of them in the mirror. _Nothing_.

"I'm being _crazy_..._calm down _now, Xiao. _Calm down_." she told herself where she walked into her livingroom, then letting herself fall onto the sofa in the corner of the room.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu opened her eyes, she saw the ceiling over her. She sat up, seeing her apartment. As she raised up, she realized it was morning, it was _shining _outside. Her head hurt, Xiaoyu slapped both of her hands over her head.

"_Geez_...".

She looked up at the clock on the wall, a sad expression over her face. She remembered what time it was, school had just started for the day. The Chinese didn't feel for learning right now, her friend was laying in a bed,_ all alone_. A shadow turned up in her head.

"I'd better get moving..." Xiaoyu spoke, then throwing her jacket on. She felt mad, the nurse was probably leaning over him, while he was sleeping. She knew who he was. A rich man who she could do whatever she wanted with. Ling Xiaoyu couldn't let her, Jin Kazama was her _best friend_, beside_ Panda_.

* * *

Where Ling Xiaoyu was sprinting, she stopped as she met the view of the big building, _the hospital_. She tried to calm down, then looking over her wearing, the same school costume she wore from the last day. Jin's vision turned into her head when she ran inside the hospital, seeing Jin's door bursten up. This feeling. Xiaoyu ran over to the left and past some nurses, then running to Jin's hospital room.

"_Jin Kazama_?" Xiaoyu asked when she ran into the room. She stopped at right.

"_Hello there_!" a manly voice entered her ears as she sank together where she was standing.

The Chinese walked closer to the person, she started smiling, then stopping and looking at the man sitting in a chair, where _Xiaoyu_ used to sit and look at Jin. The person stood up, a bit shaky, he left two steps closer to her, he took out his hand, smiling under his fussy black hair.

"Can you help me?" he asked all of a sudden.

Xiaoyu scraped one finger under her eye, a_ tear_, but she made it disappear. She didn't give him her hand, but she stept closer and spread her arms out to capture him. As she found her body next to his, she squeezed him _so hard_, then closing her eyes and feeling his warm body.

"_My_ Kazama Jin.".

He heard his name, then he gasped a bit but took his arms over her small body holding him. He sat his head on hers just under him. Xiaoyu felt a cold drip meeting her head, she automaticly stept back letting his hold slip away. She met a man crying, but the tear disappeared when their eyes met.

"_It's okay_, Xiao." he shrugged.

Xiaoyu sat her arms in the side, then she giggeled, "You're crying,_ Jinny_!", she continued, "That's_ sooo cute_!".

Her chilish aura, Jin could feel it, but he couldn't do anything but smile. He liked smiling now, he was heald, and _blessed_ from his own _mom_. Ling Xiaoyu just helped him understand it.

"Let's get the _hell away from _this place." Jin replied as he started walking towards the doorway, then taking his arm over Xiaoyu's back and turning after her, "_Are you coming_?" Jin asked.

The Chinese walked beside him and out off the hospital room, he had his hold over her back, Xiaoyu felt happy walking beside him, they looked like a couple. When they came outside, Xiaoyu turned to Jin with a grin.

"Where the _hell _do you live, _ayway_?".

Jin moved one of his arms over his hair, making it move away from over his eyes, "_Tokyo_, _Japan_." he finished_ joking_. Xiaoyu stayed serious, but turned away, "That's_ not _funny...this is a_ serious _situation. I wanna_ know_.". The Japanese man, took both his hands down in his pockets, then he came closer to the Chinese girl, smelling her sweet parfume, "_Sorry_." he said with his manly voice, then bumping his back into her shoulder, making her give the other cheek.

Ling Xiaoyu thought she could hear him say something, but without taking a look at him, she walked down the steps.

"Xiao?" Jin called for her.

With her back at him, Xiaoyu gave him a wave, "I'm going home, _to be _there.".

Xiaoyu continued walking again, no call after her, when she came towards the street just in the head of her, she turned around to see Jin Kazama. But he wasn't there, the placa, no _Kazama_ to see. Xiaoyu felt bad again, but felt proud under it all.

_She let Jin Kazama go_,_ finally_.

* * *

Why did the Chinese feel this feeling? Even the person herself could answer it. What happened to the serious talk between the two of them? Jin became so different over one day. He was acting like a _man_. He didn't use to act so funny and_ not serious_...

Ling Xiaoyu woke up in her usually bed the next day. She did what she used to do every morning, eat breakfast, then throwing her jacket on and seeing the last sight over her apartment as she ran down the stairs and out off the house. But when she turned right, she saw this guy looking at her. Red hair with blue sunglasses right upon his nose, a leather jacket in soft blue, and big black bootes, and a tight leather jeans, he sat on a big motorcycle, his _grin_ made Xiaoyu freez. She knew him, but then again, _no she didn't_.

"Isn't it, _Xiaoyu_." he said and looked even more intence at her, "Going for school?".

Xiaoyu didn't reply, but started walking away, she could her him calling after her. Who the_ hell _did he think he was? He_ boyfriend_, her _man_?

The Chinese walked into the school yard, the statue of Heihachi Mishima met her eyes as she walked past it, she saw his vision in the head of her. A blink, and it was gone. All of a sudden, she heard her name again, so mad she got and turned around in a total speed of spinning around.

"WHAT the HELL do you want from me?" she shouted out in the air, but pupiles glared at her, no one were turning to her. She continued walking inside the school's territory. Someone called again, now she didn't turn around. But as she turned for her locker, a warm hand went over her shoulder and her name entered her ears again, another hand made her turn around and gasp. His figure, he looked so strong, so _manly_.

"What do you think?" he asked turning around to make her take a look at his wearing. Xiaoyu thought she would start hugging him again, but calmed down. Yet she giggeled, she felt mad at him, at a way she hated him for something she didn't know the reason of.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Xiaoyu asked and napped his shirt, he smiled at her and bumped his hand into hers. "Oh well. I'm visiting my school again.".

Xiaoyu started laughing, "_Why_?".

"I miss learning.".

"_Yeah right_?".

"Jin Kazama like learning, I always did." he told Xiaoyu with poking her shoulder. The Chinese giggeled again, but opened her mouth to be cut off of him smiling, "Let's_ learn _now, _shall we_?" he finished and walked past her. Something made Xiaoyu start laughing so bad that she had to sit down at the floor. Jin turned round at it, but his face fell, "You're _strange_...".

"And you're talking about... You're dressed in a school costume at an age of 21... _You_'_re _strange!" Xiaoyu replied and came back up on her feets, she walk up beside Jin, "And you don't like learning, I know you." she joked and poked _his_ shoulder. Jin went red and saw Xiaoyu walking past him with a grin. He couldn't believe he was ashamed at_ her _actions. Whom he took both his hands over his cheeks, he heard girls behind him giggle, so he stopped and followed Xiaoyu into her classroom. She sat next to another girl, he had to find another spot to sit on, but turned up walking out off the room when the teachers gave him a _strange_ look. Xiaoyu looked after him, but no _Jin_.

"Whatever!" she came with and turned round to follow the rest of the lesson.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**a/n: **Jin is acting pretty manly. What the hell is happening? Read the next chapter and you'll maybe get to know something interesting. What if he's become another person, isn't that strange...? Right...? Very lame. Thank you for reading, give me a review now. Thanks! Okay, maybe this was a bit boring, but it's still very sweet, dontcha think?

_**Love...**_

_**Victoria**_


	3. New

**a/n:** Weeeee, a new chappie, guys! Time to continue the story. Read and review everyone. Enjoy, people! I really hope you like it as much as I like writing it. One thing though, this chapter isn't as long, but I couldn't just write something to make it longer, it needs to be interesting, or much more likely, the end wouldn't been better with more words.

**Disclaimer: **Tekken and Namco aren't mine...

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_New_

"God, I'm sleepy today..." Ling Xiaoyu replied while bending backward. "You know...I don't understand what you're doing and all...but I really...-". Jin cut her off as he put a finger onto her lips, "Shhhh. Enjoy your food now.".

Xiaoyu sat forward again and put another slice of bread in her mouth. She easily slipped an eye onto Jin Kazama, but as he saw her staring, she turned her face at the other side. They sat eating lunch as they had been doing for about two years ago, soon to be _three_. The Chinese had often thought about inviting this Japanese guy on a date. But now, they were too much of friends, not anything els. And it was this that started making Xiaoyu crazy. She did not love him. But why did she dream about her yelling these three words after him _every_ night? She really did need to talk with someone...

"_JIN_?" Xiaoyu shouted out at Jin where she was bumping into his over arm, "I'm talking, idiot!".

The alarm rung them to start their lesson again, but as Xiaoyu scrapped into Jin's arm again, he turned his attention to her again, "What?" he said in a brash and hard voice. Xiaoyu had to move one meter away not to get deaf, "Um..._okay_!" she started, "You _ate_ my lunch...".

At this, Jin stopped sneering and looked down at the papir he was holding in his hands, "Eh...oops...!".

With standing up on her feets, the Chinese girl approached the entrance door to _Mishima High School_, but before getting inside, she stopped in the doorway and smirked kinda friendly at Jin, "Don't forget to _drink_ up your lemonade, buddy!".

Something made Jin instantly give into a hard time of laughing, he couldn't stop. He just laughed like it was...the first time ever. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and beamed up the door in the head of her, then letting it bump together again. Jin had to hold both his hands over his stomach not to overreact and fell onto the ground. All of a sudden, two Japanese students walked past and grinned at Jin. One of them clapped his shoulder before continuing walking. Jin could hear them say his name. Of course they knew him, they were his_ fans_. The great Karate master in the age of 21. Jin had forgotten his own birthday. Was it in July...or in December? Ling Xiaoyu used to give him a present on his day, but in three years now, she hadn't given him any. They hadn't been speaking that much either, it wasn't that easy.

* * *

Jin was thinking as he heard his friend's chilish accent inturming his brain to wake him up. 

"_What the_..?".

"JIN? Have you been sitting here in a whole hour?" she barked at his presence where he was sitting, leaning back with one foot over the other, "Eh...I guess so!".

"I can't believe it... You promised to join class. Visiting your friends.".

"Xiao...I don't got any friends here...exept you...".

Xiaoyu sat down next to him, not turning her face towards him but glaring up at the statue of Heihachi Mishima, "It's just that...I dunno. You seem different...".

"Yes." was all Jin could say before raising up and cleaning off the dirt on his school costume, "And it still do fit.".

"God damn it, Jin!". After cursing wildly, she bumped into his shoulder, continuing taking a hold round his arm, "What the hell. Let's get outta!". The she started walking along the confused Japanese, "Okay...Xiao, what are you doing?".

"We're skipping school.".

"Why?" he asked approaching a corner, then lifting around it beside Xiaoyu.

"I wanna change too, so let's visit Panda at the Panda Zoo.".

Where the two of them was walking along the pavement on a sunny day, Jin Kazama got a scary look over his face, "Panda_ Zoo_..." he whispered to himself, but Xiaoyu heard it and leaned her head onto his arm, "Yup. Panda have missed you, and she would be pleased to play with you. It'll be fun...".

"I doubt it...".

Jin tried to think straight as he limped away Xiaoyu's arm, then stopping and looking around, "I'm hungry!".

Xiaoyu raised a brow at that, "You _are_? You just ate my God damn lunch!". Jin's face fell as he started giggling, "Eh...hih. I mean, _you_'_re_ hungry...!".

"Wait a minute..." Xiaoyu replied and put both her arms in a cross, then moving away her smile, "So_ tell _me, Jin...!".

"I don't know what you're talking about._ I need to pee_." he finished and turned his back and started walking, but five meters up the road, Xiaoyu grabbed his arm again and beamed him into a car that stood at the side, the driver had to stop instantly.

"HEY!" she shouted and gripped his arms into the car window, "Listen, _punky_! I don't know what you're planning or something. _But_, I know that something is not like it should be.".

Now, the driver of the car opened the door and stood out, a tall Japanese man with an office costume, "_Excuse_ me, children! Go play another place, will ya! I got a job to do,_ you know_.".

After yelling mad at the two in both their school costume, Jin all of a sudden took Xiaoyu's hand and started walking with her back to the pavement. They walked quite beside each other. Xiaoyu looked down at their hands, Jin was holding it so hard, he was swetting. And as she started studying his looks, she smiled to herself. They were both very alike, very strange. Jin was kinda walking a step in the front of her, he was in a hurry. He looked calm under all the stress. His hair was in its perfect place, a messy spike at the front and back. His mouth half closed. Then Xiaoyu's eyes went over his figure. The costume of his, still in a great touch. Still thin, but lots of muscles. His trained body almost showed under the shirt and pants. Xiaoyu had to give a big smile this time, but she didn't get it why he was holding her hand like they were a couple.

"Jin?" she asked with a friendly tonfall, but a childish accent under her breath.

Jin gave her half his face and nodded her to continue.

"I just..._wondering_... Um... Why are you holding my hand again...?".

As Xiaoyu had said the last word in her sentence, Jin stopped getting the Chinese girl crasing into her. Jin let her hand go but didn't look her in the eye, "I dunno.".

"You know that you're strange, right?" Xiaoyu asked letting it to be a joke, something the Japanese didn't get. He turned and met both her eyes as he came closer, "Yes I am.".

With a warm accent, he came closer again, getting her to meet the wall in the back, then crasing her in the wall too, but she hit up her eyes and stared at him, studying his face. He put up on hand as the otherone got a hold over her hips. He continued moving his fingers over her chin and meeting her lips, then he said without a smile, "Wanna see how strange I can get?".

Xiaoyu's heart spin so fast that she almost shrunk into the ground. It was so strong that she could feel it coming into her stomach as Jin's body came closer to her...and she awoke.

"Oh my_ sweetest_!" came it as Xiaoyu spun up from her bed and bumped her head into the lamp on the wall. She cursed and looked around the room. It was her usual bedroom. Dark and the smell of icecream, still the same vanilla ice sent. She burst down from her bed and found her school costume laying on her sofa chair in the middle of the room, two pair of shoes at the side.

"Great...just _great_! A freaking _dream_..." she said while telling herself to stop talking to herself.

She couldn't think of it as a dream. It felt so real. Jin treated her like his girlfriend. Jin was about to kiss her as she woke up from her dream.

Xiaoyu turned the light on as she moved into her clothing. Then she tumbled into the bathroom. There she fixed her look. Even her hair looked as funny as her mascara... "Make-up? I don't _wear_ make-up?". She put her finger on the mirror, then cleaning off the spots, "Hell." she cursed again and started scrapping off her mascara rests too.

After she had shouted at herself and fixed her look for school, she sat down beside her kitchen table, then laying her head on it.

"I'll kill that, brat.".

* * *

Sixteen minutes later, Ling Xiaoyu found her way along the pavement, then finding her High School. As she passed Heihachi's staue, she walked backward and spit at the rock, "Don't stare at me!". 

Her lesson had already started as she came in the doorway and saw all of the students staring at her with a funny look, "Bite me!" she said at them, then the teacher smiled and pointed at a guy sitting in the back _all alone_, "I guess you've seen him before, Ling?".

Xiaoyu looked over to where the teacher was pointing to. Perfect timing, it was_ Jin Kazama_. He was actually in class. And _yes_, he was strange, indeed.

What could she do than to sit next to him? He would have gotten her to move anyway. She knew him too good she realized.

She put her bag onto the floor as she found her books. Jin looked at her and laughed a bit, "Good morning to you_ too_!".

Xiaoyu didn't reply other than giving him half a smile, then opening her books and listening to the teacher. What the hell was she doing?

* * *

Through the whole lesson with Japanese Kanji, Ling Xiaoyu tried to avoid Jin Kazama with running into her gang, some girls standing chatting in a corner. One of her best friends, Harumi, saw her coming, she cared less than giving her a thoung. 

"Well, well! Isn't it Xiao with her _boy_-_problem_!" she said in a bitchy accent while clapping hands with one of the other girls.

Xiaoyu got a confuse look upon her face as she spoke, "Boy..._what_?".

The gang started laughing, "Xiao! You're eating lunch with Jin Kazama, but you can't kiss him. I thought he _loved_ you?".

Everything went in a fuss when a hand got over her shoulder, she shocke around and jumped back, "What do you want?" she asked at the Japenese guy giving her a smile, but as he heard her bitchy accent towards him, his smile went away, "I just...wanted to meet your friends...I remember Harumi!" he said and took a handshake with Harumi, she raised a brow along the others, "Haven't you two _kissed _yet?".

Jin stopped moving, almost puking at the spot, "Excuse me?".

Harumi sat her hands on her hips and gave him a sneer, "Well, prince! You and that bitch need to get it overwith!" she finished and started walking away with the rest of her gang. Jin saw them disappearing before turning to Xiaoyu with two big eyes, "I have no idea what's going on with them! They used to be nice...".

The Japanese guy in his school costume, checked over his wearing before walking up on Xiaoyu. He smiled and took one hand up to move away her hair covering her face, he didn't say anything as his sight slipped away and he walked away. Xiaoyu stood shaking all alone in the corridor when she realized that Jin had left the building.

Xiaoyu thought of_ one _word, _run_, and she started sprinting towards the outer door. But as she beamed up the door, an empty school yard watched over her eyes.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**a/n: **The very end of chapter three. I hope you've enjoyed. To be honest, I really liked this chapter myself... How can it be, Xiaoyu's dream! Is it real, or not real. And why is Jin acting strange? Or, too strange that is...? Read the next chapter that is coming, and you'll maybe get to know some of the questions. Please review and let me know what you think. 

_**Love...**_

_**Victoria**_


	4. Again

**a/n:** Hello again, or not again! I was fast updating this time, yay! I'm a bit busy with school and stuff (exams are soon coming...omg). Hope you read and review! And most of all, I hope you enjoy this story much as I love writing it? Go on now!

**Disclaimer: **Like I own them...duh!

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Again_

Monday morning. It had been some days with Jin Kazama showing up at _Mishima High School_, even though he was finished and had started his own life, he kept turning up. This was something that made Ling Xiaoyu possessed to ask him one day. He just smiled and went off. Even this made the Chinese girl kinda angry. Something seemed so wrong. Was she dreming? Or had she forgotten some parts of her life? She started thinking again. She couldn't sleep at night. Staying awake, laying in her bed with her pillow fasten over her face. Jin told her that _Monday_ would be the last day he visited their school. Xiaoyu would miss him. He brought her lunch in every lunch time, sometimes he even bought it to her. He had learned to not eat her food. Maybe it was because Xiaoyu hit his back head each time he tried to steal it.

* * *

As Ling Xiaoyu clicked her key into the key hole on her apartment door and got it locked, she ran down the stairs and found her way towards her daily high school. Her eyes spy her friend sitting on a bench glaring at some kind of paper. He raised his head as he saw Xiaoyu tumbling up to him, but he got this sight over his face and placed the paper he was holding in his pocket on his school costume shirt. Xiaoyu gave him a smile and sat down beside him. They didn't talk before Harumi and her gang bossed over them making them bump into together as they laughed and giggeled, yelling "_Freak_" and "_Bitch_". Jin smiled half a smile and went in the head of her continuing into their class room. Xiaoyu couldn't do anything but to furrow a brow. 

Their teacher welcomed them and greeted Jin Kazama warmly and started an conversation while the whole class opened their ears in enjoyment.

"So, Jin! You're a Karate master, or what? Is that your real job or something? I mean, you make money on that?".

"I'm a trainer at some Dojos over the world. I travel round the world, not just learning people Karate, but I also join couple of Tournaments here and there." Jin shrugged placing one hand over the other. "I guess you guys have heard of the King of Iron Fist Tournament!".

The whole class shouted "Yes" at it, the boys louder than the girls. Xiaoyu sat next to Jin with her head down in her math book. She knew lots about his job, so this wasn't actually interesting, or new... But one thing was pretty strange, Jin enjoyed talking. He liked being_ heard_. Xiaoyu didn't blame him, he deserved it,_ somehow_ he did.

"That's amazing! You won Tournament 4...that's very good in an age of 21." their teacher replied again nodding at Jin as he wrote something on the blackboard. The words come together in a word, and he smiled at a pupil raising her hand, "You mean...Heihachi, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu?".

"Yes, Ayame!".

Jin looked over at Xiaoyu. He bended closer and whipered something into her ear, "I'm so sorry about the other day, Xiao." he snickered.

Xiaoyu's expression faded into a red colour, then she turned her head to see if someone were listening, then she turned to Jin again, "About _what_?".

His smile fell and he looked into the other direction. He tapped his left arm up on the window frame, continuing laying his head on the top of it. Xiaoyu looked up at the teacher in her pine of being very confused. The man up next to the blackboard was talking about Heihachi Mishima and about his disappearing. They started an conversation about their school with no boss when Xiaoyu raised her hand.

"You know that Heihachi satue outside in the school yard, right? Well, what if Heihachi never pop up? What will hapen to that statue, then?".

Jin came along and answered that, "I think I can give a good answer on that one..._destroy it_!" he replied with a happy tonefall under his breath. The others in the room joined in the laugh, exept for Xiaoyu, "But...that's not _fair_...".

Even the teacher shouted "Burn the damn thing!". What was happening here? Xiaoyu_ had _to be sleeping!

* * *

Jin Kazama could sense Ling Xiaoyu's madness when the lesson was over and they waited for the next one. The corridors were full of students waiting for their call. Both Jin and Xiaoyu stood side to side right outside their classrom. With Xiaoyu's small size, Jin almost fell over her where they stood very tight together. Xiaoyu had to push the ones in the head of her to breathe straight. Then she turned to Jin in her angry mood.

"I've asked you this...like...hundred times, already! Why the HELL are you here? Be HONEST! Something tells me that your lying." she hesitated while shouting in his ear so he could hear what she was saying.

Jin whispered back into her ear, "I'm not_ lying_, Xiao. I'm here to visit friends. By friends, I really mean _you_." he finished seeing their teacher coming in his sight, "Our lesson is to start!".

Xiaoyu had to move away when the door got unlocked. They found their seats and watched the others coming in.

"_Xiaoyu_?" Jin asked with his sight looking out of the window. Xiaoyu looked at him, then she put her arms up on the desk while turning her head in another direction. "I'll be off by the next lesson...this is our last lesson together." he shrugged and got his sight onto some birds flying past, "Don't you wanna learn how to fly?" he suddenly replied, making Xiaoyu to flipp in his direction and hitting his back head. He had to hold one hand over the spot she hat hit him, "What was that all about...?".

"Figure!" she debated with a bitcy accent as she moved her desk and chair longer away. Jin noticed it and streamed up from his chair and walked up to her, leaning down on the floor with his knees at the floor, "What is it with you today?".

The Chinese girl looked at him with glassy eyes ready to slip some tears, "Today? You think this is only about_ today_? God, you're dumb...".

Two guys walked past and gave them a whisper. Jin shocke his head at it and took Xiaoyu's hand making her stand up, "I gotta talk with you!" he excused and drew Xiaoyu with him, but before walking out of the room, he excused it to the teacher too.

Xiaoyu hadn't any choice than to listen to what he had to say. Maybe he would tell her his secrets?

"Xiao...have I done anything to make you angry...? It gotta be something...!" he asked and moved his foot over the floor, a sad expression went over his face as he tapped Xiaoyu's shoulder to make her turn around, and she did come along, only then, she stept back and got wide eyes, but she didn't say anything. Jin continued and took both her hands in a hold, "Listen, Xiao... I'm sorry for acting like a moron... But my life has changed a lot lately... Hope you understand!" he sighed at her.

The Chinese tried to talk, but no words come. She didn't know what to say. Her brain went black. Jin stood there in his handsome figure with the perfect looks. His personality shon up the room. He seemed like a new person. His black hair had gotten longer. A lot of hair hong over half his face like too much fringe. He didn't smile.

"I'm leaving for England tomorrow...I'll be back in about two weeks." he confessed and let her hands go, continuing coming closer and moving all of her hair at the back, then stroking her chin. This time she didn't blush. It was like she had forgotten how to. She watched him go back into their lesson. The pupils gave him an applause when he tumbled in the doorway.

When the door slapped together, Xiaoyu got to her mind, letting her whole face to be red. Jin had a life. Finally in years.

* * *

Loneliness. A word no one will feel. Ling Xiaoyu felt like this. Her friend had just left. Maybe it was time for him to let her go. Some kind of dream they had been dreaming had to stop. Xiaoyu got lots of flashbacks as she saw Jin Kazama leave in his limo. He gave her a smile before he moved ahead. The Chinese girl, dressed in a sweet Japanese school costume. Two ponytails. Green shoes. A package of lunch. Jin had bought it to her. Chicken sandwich. Her favourite lunch food. It was his gift to her before he left for real. If they would meet again, Xiaoyu would probably say thank you for the lunch, she just got her mind on her forgetting to thank him.

Why didn't she share a word with him? She had shut up on the wrong times. He left without her good-bye. It was this crazy feeling that made her so lonely.

Never did Jin make her feel this way. She cared about him, like never before. No reason, she just _cared_. Maybe it was love. But what was_ love_?

* * *

The school day got to its end by 3:00 pm. Every pupil ran up the streets, leaving only Ling Xiaoyu in the middle of the school yard. Easy, she walked towards her home. But as she came close enough to see a motorcycle standing outside the building, she turned and got sick again. Some red haired guy smirked at her and blinked while making his bike give a roar. So sick.

As Xiaoyu swept past the corner, she could hear the red haired Korean like guy coming driving after her. She fasten her speed and sped up. But he got her to stop when he jumped off his motorcycle and coming running after her.

"You haven't answered my letters yet..." was his sad reply as he let it to be a gasp, "And you haven't called me, _either_...".

Xiaoyu gave him a sneer, "You know what!", she started, "I don't know who the hell you are, AND, I don't wanna get to know you. So, good-bye and never talk to me again." she told him and turned to start walking away. She passed some people and got the guy coming after her again and yelling at the same time, "Xiaoyu? Don't tell me you're dating, Jinny, please?".

At this, she turned to him, "Yup. Go home now!".

When Xiaoyu turned a corner again, she couldn't see him following her.

She started thinking again. When she said those words, _dating Jin_. It felt somehow good. A strange thing actually._ Dating_. Hell no. She couldn't see them dating that way. Jin was more like...not the romantic one. But in her dream, he felt so real. His romantic accent and cute expression. It wasn't him. He wasn't like that. _Romantic_..._cute_!

Tomorrow, she would visit her panda. It had been a while. Eating icecream and watching people walking past. Shopping. It would make her think about other things than Jin Kazama.

* * *

A gang of people stormed from each side. They continued up the sidewalk and found their placees right in front of the news stand. With yelling and shouting at each other, they fought about handling the last newssheet. Ling Xiaoyu came past as she turned her head to see a picture of a village in a total mess, and a forest in bursting fire. Some couple got the last paer in their hold and ran for their life when the others sprang after them. What was they so desperate about? It was _just_ a newspaper!

Xiaoyu continued towards her home. She opened the outer door and found her way up to her apartment. As she unlocked the door and came in, she felt bad again. A flash washed through her mind.

_Xiaoyu..._

_Are you there?_

_Please...listen to me...?_

_The devil is not killed yet..._

_Its soul have captured someone..._

_You got to help me...?_

_Please...listen to me...?_

The Chinese heard those words clearly. They were telling her something. She had heard them before. She knew it. Somehow a black shadow approached from the livingroom. A creature over the wall. It came closer. Then Xiaoyu sensed it just was her imagination. Everything were fine.

_I'm forced to do something._

_But I can't do it by myself._

_Come to England and do help me._

_This is our fight._

_You helped me before._

_You can do it now too._

_I'm begging..._

Words sprut through her mind again. The same voice. A harsh voice. Weak but strong.

Ling Xiaoyu threw her bag on her bed as she sat down on her chair near her window. The light pink colour on the wall reminded her of flowers. Her bed stood beside her table with bunches of books. Near that one, she could see some couple of letters. They had been there for a while now. She haden't opened them yet. It was kinda scary. That red haired guy had been after her. But something told her that they had met before. In sooner life maybe. Who could forget that red hair! Sunglasses over his eyes. Leather jacket and pants... She had to get ridd of that letters.

"God damn he's sick..." she said to herself and stood up abruptly from the chair she was sitting on, and continuing out the doorway. Then leaving for her livingroom. But as she saw a big creature laying in front of her window, she spun down on the floor with tears meeting her hands as they flew down her chin. She scraped one hand over her eyes to see better. It was still laying there. Black and white fur. Eyes closed. The big body laying onto the side. Blood making an ocean over the floor.

Xiaoyu could say one word when she came closer.

_Panda..._

She stroke her hand out to meet her figure of warm wind coming over her body as Xiaoyu limped near her onto both her knees.

_What...I don't...understand..._

She looked around her to sense no wounds.

_Blood...but no wounds..._

She got some red remarks on her fingers when she looked back at her friend again. But this time, it was nothing to see. She looked down at her hands again. No blood. She shrouded some Chinese words in mystery.

_What is happening to me...?_

The Chinese girl looked through the livingroom. No sight of diasters, nor blood. Panda just blew away like she hadn't been there. Xiaoyu continued up onto her feets and going into the bathroom just by the livingroom. There she took off her clothes and decided to take a shower to calm down.

Hot water come over her whole body. She used her swamp to get bubbles all over herself.

_Delicious._

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. But when she opened them again, she certifyed the same red colour over her white skin. Blood came instead of water.

_Oh my God..._

She spun out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Then she looked into the mirror. No blood to see. As she walked near the shower again, only water came down.

It's the devil...isn't it!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**a/n: **Finished with chapter 4. Enjoyed, or not? Tell me. This chappie was a bit strange with mystery. Well, Tekken got fantasy, so it does fit. Thanks for reading! Hope you'll stay tuned for more.

_**Love...**_

_**Victoria**_


	5. Coldness

**a/n:** Look who's back! I finally wrote another chapter, but not get used to it... Again, sorry for all the mistakes and errors, as well as spelling mistakes! Anyways, please enjoy! (So sorry for the many months with NO writing...so sorry for my lazy butt!) Ps: It's kinda short...AND boring... I'll make the next chapter the BOMB!

**Disclaimer: **The Tekken characters are fully owned by Namco. End of story.

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Coldness_

"Wow, I feel great today. I really feel so good... And I have no idea why. Well, one of them gotta be...I'm talking to myself...again! Me and my crazy brain..." the little Chinese said to herself hanging over the kitchen table, she fooled around with her hands to grab the plate at the other side of the table, not fully knowing that two eyes were staring at her.

Ling Xiaoyu typed her name at a note before leaving it on the sofa. She smiled and redid her perfect ponytails, they looked better than ever, too perfect. As she turned to the right, she could see someone staring from out of the window, but when she finally ran over to look closer, she didn't see anything other than busy people and their children running among in the streets.

"I'm sure I saw something...".

Xiaoyu got to herself in some seconds and sat down for a minute to think. Nothing but a blank nothingness in her mind got her to feel cold, her mind had gotten black, almost like she didn't remember anything she had been doing in the couple of minutes. But how could she ever forget what happened last night? She had been seeing blood in the shower...how could someone forget that? Maybe she was getting just like her mom, forgetting stuff, then creating something up, that _haden_'_t_ happened...

She found herself getting up as she couldn't stop herself from whispering, "P-...anda?". Her face went red. Panda's body lay in the front of her, Xiaoyu could see her laying on the floor, in her livingroom. "What the hell is happening here...?" she said in a loud voice again, then walking closer to go further on. One step, and she had already started shaking. Her hands were all warm, like never before. She gasped a bit and pushed herself to think of something nice. She was just dreaming, just like last night. The devil was gone. Devil Jin was no more. Xiaoyu bit her lips and fast shocked her head and placed both of her hands over her eyes. Tears wanted to come out, but her stubborn figure told her to get out of it. Crying was something she did a long time ago, that was what she wanted to believe. In situations like this, her mom had held her distance, do not believe in everything, believe in something, but believe in magic. Xiaoyu shock her head again to get to her senses. Why did she always pop up when she _didn_'_t_ need her?

As she moved her hands away from her face, without opening her eyes, she continued moving on foot back, so she could start running if something did hit her for granted. Her best friend didn't make her crazy, _Jin_ did. And now, the dream she was seeing told her to_ hate _him. Panda wasn't there. She was in heaven. Jin had given her peace. And now it was time to find him, tell him what she know.

The Chinese was ready to face the truth. She knew it now, everything came down, like someone hit the light spotter. The heaven was there to help her. Though she didn't see it before now, she was blessed that she didn't cry. The pain for all those she loved, she'd always cry for them. Not anymore, it was suppose to make her stronger, and right now...she was seeing her destiny..._Jin Kazama_...

"I can see it now. You're not the man I thought you were..." she finished leaving for school. But as she closed the door and ran down the stairs, she could her the same barking voice again. That red haired bastard stood staring at her from the corner. He didn't smile, he crossed his arms and continued walking closer to her. Xiaoyu frooze. She started to get mad. Couldn't he leave her _alone_? He didn't say anything when he stopped in front of her, then putting his hands down on the side, "What a surprise!" he joked in his bad humour.

Xioayu rised a brow and went past him, but pushed his hand away when he grabbed after her. Then she yelled at him. Three words. He jumped back. "W-...ha-...t? I...don't understand...Xiao?". The Chinese girl stayed silent at his answer and continued past the corner. He didn't follow her. Finally, maybe he understood. Good.

* * *

Mishima High School. Full of Japanese students wanting to become something here in life. Ling Xiaoyu was one of them. 

She tumbled up the final stairs blocked with pupiles not wanting to move, but as she could breath right at the top stairs, she could see him. The one that was killing her softly, making her to slip over stuff and hurt herself. He just stood there. His strong body shun up the whole corridor, no one were in her sight. No one but him.

"I..." she tried to say, but her mouth went in full speed, no one undestood anything of what she was saying. She giggled fast and continued towards him.

"Yes?" the voice said at her. Xiaoyu almost collapsed. Her feets played the fool, and soon her brain came along. "Eh...can...I...ehh...!".

"Excuse me? But can you hurry, I'm very busy and need to get going...so-..." he couldn't finish the sentence before a bunch of girls jumped over him, hugging him, kissing him. Xiaoyu backed off and goofed around to start walking away again. When she actually met a cool star, some stupid girls destroyed the whole thing. And she only wanted his autograph...shoot! Xiaoyu was actually hoping it was Jin standing there. She haden't said good-bye yet. But it wasn't time for any good-bye now, they had to talk. The Chineses' nerves almost eat her from inside. Everything, she had finally gotten to know the truth. She had to find him. And she had to go to England. Right away.

* * *

Two women couldn't stop the fast sprinting creature from running out of their hold. They stopped as they shrinked down on the ground when they fell after struggling against the crazy person. One of them stopped moving and looked at the other woman showing the teacher the sign at her left side of her shirt, "Yui...we have to call her parents. She've been running off a lot lately. Let's do it now. It doesn't matter if she'll yell at you, ok? That girl needs to be stopped before she kills herself. Trust me...so please let me do this? Please? And while you're listening, please call me, Reiko, NOT, Reiko-chan. We're NOT friends. Okay!.". 

Yui rised up and helped the other woman up on her feets before looking sad at her, "Fine...Reiko, I don't like this...she told me the truth...I can't do it...and you can't either...I wasn't suppose to tell you anything... Stop this and go on with your lesson. I'll talk to her again. Don't worry." she said in a low voice and scrapped off some dirt from her dress, then walking inside the school entrance. The other Japanese teacher stood still with her sight fasten in the direction where the girl took off at. The empty streets got dark, when the rain started washing away each leaf at the ground, she looked around for a moment as she joined her partner that was watching her from inside the school building.

* * *

The smell of pizza kept messing with Ling Xiaoyou's nose. She torned out and smelled some of the air, continuing closing her eyes. She could hear somone speaking as she felt a hand pushing her down in her chair. 

"It's soon lunch time. Calm down. Can you _please_ continue with your math, Miss Ling?".

Xiaoyu grinned, "He, he...I'm sorry! I'll continue right away." she finished and nodded at her teacher. She smiled back at the Chinese and continued towards some students at the back. _Shoot_, she thought. _Last time that happened, I had to leave class...my mom would've killed me if that happened again_... Xiaoyu looked at the other pupils in the classroom, none of her friends were in sight. They had been ignoring her the past days. She thought for a moment, placing her fist on her cheek, looking at the blackboard. She didn't understand anything. After glaring at the blackboard for a while, she found herself drawing in her match book. Her pink pen formed pink pandas everywhere, typing in, _Panda-baby-chan_, everywhere. She lay her pen down at her desk and placed her fist at her cheek again. Thinking.

"Everything will be alright...I'm not so sure about that anymore...!" she whispered to herself, making two of the guys behind her to laugh, "Haha, he dumped you, didn't he? HAHA!" one of them said still laughing, Xiaoyu fast turned around and glared at the two of them, "And you're saying. Being singel all life gotta be lonely, don't it!". "Huh...? Whatcha sayin' girl?" he continued. The Chinese giggled again and looked him in the eye, "You don't know how to treat a lady, so, start being gay...wait, maybe you already ARE gay?". The whole class had been hearing them talk, even the teacher, who was giggling from where she stood, she stoop up, "Hehe. Let's flirt _after_ class, okay!".

"Fine with me. At my place?".

"What...? Eww, hell no...".

"Okay...at your place?".

Xiaoyu rised a brow, "Fuck off, asshole!" she said in an angry tone as she turned the other way, still with the angry look in her eye.

"Playin' hard to get, eh? I know you love me, baby! I love you too! Hehe." he said, even more flirty than ever. The only one Xiaoyu wanted to flirt with right now was...Jin Kazama. And after than, she'd kill him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**a/n: **I'm not sure if the next chapter will be coming soon...I have some doubts. Sorry people! I'm really busy lately, not just that...I'm kinda lazy too, so that only makes it worse...lol 

**_Love..._**

**_Victoria_**


End file.
